


Love Scenario

by SweetDreamCorporation



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, sukhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamCorporation/pseuds/SweetDreamCorporation
Summary: They meet again at a train terminal in Seoul and find themselves having a conversation about what it meant to be in love.The perfect ending to their story.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Love Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Love Scenario by iKon again. It really is a masterpiece. I own it to them for giving me the perfect lyrics to base this off.

He sat across from him at the small cafe by the terminal. Centered on the table was the plant he was carrying, a red ribbon tied around it. It was a gift for a friend, so he was told. 

He looked well, and it comforted Hyunsuk to know that he WAS doing well. It was an inexplicable tingling feeling starting from his chest that made his heart beat slightly faster and carried out throughout his body, touching the pits of his stomach and the veins of his fingertips. 

“Was the rain catching up to you? Or did you forget your umbrella all together?” Hyunsuk smiled, leaning against the chair. 

He laughs- that laugh that Hyunsuk remembered like a prayer- to a conversation that just came naturally to them. It was always easy to talk, and there was a slight glint to his eyes, something that Hyunsuk wished would have always been there. 

“I look like a wet dog, don’t I? I left my umbrella in the taxi when I was dropped off.” 

“You must have been in a rush then.” Hyunsuk says and Jihoon smiles wider at his answer. Hyunsuk doesn’t miss the different shape of his cheeks. They used to be fuller. 

“How have you been, Hyunsuk?” Asks Jihoon after the comfortable silence that falls on them. “You seemed to be waiting for someone.” 

Hyunsuk nodes, looking at the plant again. It was a small, green, Arrowhead, not fully developed yet. Jihoon used to have his study full of these plants, Arrowheads among his favorites. Hyunsuk moved to touch a leaf leaning his way, feeling it’s smooth surface. “I’m working with Kanemoto now.”

At this, Jihoon sits up in excitement. “You are? Congrats Hyunsuk! Are you working in Seoul now?” 

“I still have a lot to learn, but I finally feel achieved, you know?” Hyunsuk answers with some pride in his voice. “I feel like half the time i’m fighting my will to give up, then I’m feeling like I’m on top of the world! It’s amazing.” 

Jihoon stays silent for a second, just looking at Hyunsuk with a fondness that he is sure never really left. 

“You seem satisfied, Hyunsuki.” Ahh, there was a name he hadn't heard in a while. Hyunsuk smiles at the expression and shakes his head. 

“Hardly. I want to become the best-’

“That was always your goal.” Jihoon interrupts, and Hyunsuk can still make out the cheekiness to his voice and that smile that would lead to playful fights and heated debates that would lead to even more heated nights. 

“That was always your goal too.” He answers back, and he knows Jihoon can’t fight that. He just scoffs, trying to fight his urge to laugh. Hyunsuk looks back down to the plant and realizes that he never really asked the same thing to Jihoon. “What about you?” 

Jihoon hums for a moment before speaking. It was just another trait that brought Hyunsuk back. “I went back to Busan. Decided it was better for me to be closer home. To the ocean.” 

There was a beach house they both rented in Busan. It was Jihoon’s father’s, but the younger got to sneak Hyunsuk in on the pretext of summer studies. They managed to rent it from him and spent every summer there together, getting tanned by the sun and falling asleep to the ocean waves. It was said that it needed renovation, the old Korean style architecture being replaced with a minimalist modern. Hyunsuk dreaded every time they left that when they came back, it would be unrecognizable. It never happened, the plans always on hold. 

Hyunsuk wanted to know what happened to that house. 

“And closer to your family.” Hyunsuk says quickly. “How’s Botany?” 

Jihoon mused in. “It’s great. I get to talk to plants all day, so that’s nice.” 

“Oh I bet. Park Jihoon and his endless love for weeds.” 

Jihoon fake gasps. He tugged the pot closer to him. 

“Order for two?” The came waitress with two coffees, one with milk and one with caramel. 

They drank their coffee in a comfortable silence, something that was comforting once again. Jihoon was looking out the window, admiring the trains coming in and out, the people busy with their baggage and men and women just busy with their own life. Much like them, too caught up in their own affairs to even bother and reach out. They missed it, but it was too much of a hassle.

Hyunsuk saw this and saw how much had changed. He noticed a golden ring around his finger, and he smiled, seeing Jihoon was happy again. 

“You have a ring.” Hyunsuk drinks from his coffee, pointing at the jewelry. “Are you seeing someone again?”

Jihoon turns to Hyunsuk and then looks down to his hand around the drink, smiling fondly at the golden ring. “Yeah. Someone from work.” 

Hyunsuk’s eyes went wide. “Really? Woah, Jihoon. Look at you, dating your co-workers.” 

Jihoon now was the one shying in. “He was our research leader before I got promoted.” 

The little ring was golden, and it had the letters J and P engraved in front. Hyunsuk looks in awe, imagining what it would be like to date a scientist. 

He looks up at Jihoon again. He realizes he doesn’t have to imagen, because he did. Once. 

It wasn’t as Jihoon could have afforded to have a golden ring. Lord knows Hyunsuk had tried to save up for him, wanting to shower Jihoon with things he absolutely didn’t need. He knew that if the younger found out about his plans, he would scold him and tell him to spend that money on food instead, becoming sick of the ramen they had to eat everyday. 

But Hyunsuk never had enough to spend on Jihoon. His father- Businessman Park- was on the verge of disowning him since coming out. And Hyunsuk couldn’t possibly ask his poor parents for money. 

So it filled Hyunsuk with happiness seeing Jihoon be treated like he deserved. 

“What about you?” Jihoon asks, and Hyunsuk looks up at him. “Do you have anyone?” 

Hyunsuk laughs and rubs his neck, something he did when put on the spot. “Not really. I don’t really have time, with the exams and all.” 

“I can’t believe Hyunsuk- THE Hyunsuk- voted most popular in class four years straight- is too busy for himself.”

Hyunsuk giggled. “I just don’t have time. Like they say, time is money.”

“Oh look at you.” Jihoon squinted and pouted. “Big time lawyer man, ready to take over the world.” 

“Hardly.” Hyunsuk snorted. “It’s hard. Everyone keeps me busy twenty-four seven.” 

“But I think you’re doing alright.” 

Hyunsuk stays silent at that. Jihoon did know him well. And he knew he could tell when he was doubting himself. Jihoon knew him like the back of his hand. 

“You still bottle everything up, don’t you?” Jihoon continues. He looks down at the arrowhead again. “Never letting anyone help out.” 

“You handled it pretty well.” Hyunsuk let’s out a smoky breath, the coffee contrasting to the cold and rainy morning. “YOU could handle me.” 

Jihoon lightly touches the leaves. “At times it seemed I was the only one who could.” 

There is a couple sitting besides them just arriving. They chat happily about the rain and the incoming storms. Jihoon sighs as he looks at their interactions. 

“I’m sorry.”

Jihoon turns around to look at Hyunsuk.

“For everything.” Hyunsuk looks into his eyes, and they both know they’re being raw and honest. “For everything, Jihoon.”

Jihoon let’s out a shaky breath, his face unmoving. Hyunsuk decides to continue. “I’m sorry for making you cry. For bottling everything up and making you feel like an outsider.”

Hyunsuk is strong enough now to admit it. It took some time to come to terms with his problem, but he wished Jihoon could know that too. “I’m sorry for not loving you like I was supposed to.” 

Jihoon doesn’t say anything. He looks at Hyunsuk with an inexplicable warmth and welcoming. The older man wondered if this was what homesick felt like. 

“I’m sorry too.”

Hyunsuk was taken back. Jihoon looked at Hyunsuk’s wool coat, seemingly expensive. The older was never one to spend money on himself, so Hyunsuk knew Jihoon had noticed. 

“I’m sorry for asking too much from you. I’m sorry for wanting everything and pulling you into this orbit that wasn’t in your direction.” 

Hyunsuk felt Jihoon’s hands intertwined with his. “I’m sorry for being stubborn and ambitious, knowing you had ambitions of your own too.” 

Two completely different orbits. That’s what they were. And they loved each other with so much passion and emotion that they burned out in the process. Hyunsuk was a storm. He had this fiery zeal in him and this ambition that was unpredictable. He was intense and fanatic and everything that made him undeniable. Jihoon was the lighting and thunder that came and made everything more manic and between the madness of it all, they found themselves stranded. 

They sat, looking at eachother and pondering what on earth they were doing. Where did it all go wrong? 

That night came crashing down on him. Remembering the frustration they felt with each other, with the world. The way Jihoon lost it and threw one of his precious houseplants at him. Hyunsuk losing his normally cool demeanor and screaming his lungs out. The wave of insults that was said- how Jihoon was better off staying in the closet and Hyunsuk was too incompetent for anything worthwhile. 

It was the perfect climax of their romance. 

How long had it been since Hyunsuk transferred from Daegu to Seoul? Four- five years? How long since he left Jihoon kneeling in the middle of their wrecked university apartment, closing the door and never coming back? 

Their love, trapped in a time capsule, now only existed in their memories. 

“We needed to let go.” Jihoon’s face is stoic and Hyunsuk knows he’s anything but. “If we wanted to continue, we needed to let go.”

“Jihoon-” Hyunsuk starts but the younger cuts him. 

“I-I have gotten better!” He saw his eyes starting to water, but there was no sad tone behind them. “I’ve gotten therapy! And Yoonbin has been a great support too. He wants us both to apply for a work visa and go to California. He is planning on marrying me once we get there-”

“Jihoon.” Hyunsuk calls again and Jihoon halts. “What happened to the beach house?”

Jihoon doesn’t answer for a second. Hyunsuk notes how he looks like he’s searching for an answer. Jihoon already has it. “I bought it. It still looks the same.” 

Hyunsuk smiles in contempt. The place that used to occupy his love was now occupied by someone else, and he thought it was okay. 

Jihoon then gives a raw, genuine, smile. A silent goodbye.

They let go of their hands, and Hyunsuk checks his watch. Twelve- thirty, his train arriving in fifteen minutes. The walk down memory lane was exhausting, as Hyunsuk came to find out. “Thank you.” He says finally, and he notices how Jihoon looks tired too, a sight all too familiar. “For giving me closure.” 

He couldn’t tell what Jihoon felt, but Hyunsuk could try. He guessed relief, just like him. 

Hyunsuk got his briefcase from the spot next to his chair, containing all the paperwork for his meeting in Iksan. He got up and fixed his scarf before looking down at Jihoon. He knew he was going to be okay. He always was. 

“You never did say what you were doing here.” 

Jihoon laughs one last time before hugging the potted plant, a single tear falling on his mole. “I came to visit some extended family.This is for them. Grew it myself.” 

Hyunsuk gives a small _ahhh_ before giving the plant a parting look. He walks up to the exit and slightly opens the door before turning back to look at him. Jihoon looked happy, fulfilled, and that’s all Hyunsuk wanted. With the last glance, he waves his final goodbye, and walks out to the platform. 

There was a certain spot in Hyunsuk’s soul occupied by Park Jihoon. A history they had together filled with memories and laughters and cries. And if anything, Hyunsuk would remember him like a beautiful story of warmth and spring. Nothing could ever change the past. 

He sees the curtains falling for both of them. The ending and cheers of the crowds clearer and clearer. A commendable melodrama. 

Life moved on, and so did they. They met and they loved, they made memories, and that was good enough. 

-

_Hyunsuk grim faced at his wet shoes and coat. There was something wrong with his umbrella because it only kept his hair intact._

_He was running late that morning after a traffic jam delayed him by a whole hour. When he arrived at the entrance, Yoshinori called to tell him that the trains were running late anyway. He had a lot of time to spare. It irritated him how it was misstep after misstep. Hyunsuk hadn’t even eaten breakfast. The smell of coffee then came to him. Roasted beans, hot chocolate, caramel. Caramel. Hyunsuk felt in the mood to get a caramel coffee._

_The shop was on the second floor, Hyunsuk could see it. An escalator was carrying people up, so he walked towards it. While looking for his wallet in his breast pocket, Hyunsuk heard the calling of his name._

_It was a quiet echo. So quiet, he could have missed it. But it called out to him again. When his feet landed on the floor, he finally looked up._

_There was Jihoon, and while Hyunsuk was facing away from the stairs going up, he was facing towards the stairs going down, holding a potted plant._

_Hyunsuk was stuck in place, wondering if he was real. Both looked at each other wide eyed, and people turned to look at them just standing there._

_Then Jihoon smiled widely._

_“Hello Hyunsuk.”_


End file.
